Just One Night
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: The only person who wanted to know me, who wanted to understand me, who cared about me, didn't want me in the ways I needed to be needed. Preciousmetalshipping. GoldXSilver.


**Just One Night**

I let out a shallow breath. Golden eyes gave me a curious look. My own silver fell to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. I shivered because I loved his voice. It was always so… Gold. Cocky and yet fun. It was lively, but a bit snotty as well. It also always sounded like he knew some joke the rest of the world didn't, like he was better than everyone else.

And yet there was something in it I wasn't used to hearing. Concern. I risked a glance behind me incase Crystal was there—in case this was some stupid joke or dream.

But… she wasn't there.

"Silver?"

Please, say my name a thousand times. Say _those_ words, please.

Strong arms locked around my waist and I shivered. My father was a huge man, but I took more after my mother, which is maybe why my father always looks at me with such sadness. All I'd need is to be a girl and have pale blue eyes, and then I might as well be her. We're both so stubborn, over taken by emotions, with moonlight pale skin and long red locks soft as satin. We also share our odd white pupils and our thin builds. Although, I'm much quieter, like my father, and I'm less out going than my mother. But I think that's just because of the scars. Both of my parents were leaders. I even find myself falling into the position often, and yet I can't stand being center stage.

I looked down at the arms wrapped me, whispering a silent prayer of thanks.

I could never be as strong as Gold is. His hands are so calloused while mine are velvety soft from being protected by my gloves. Most people don't realize what a powerful trainer I am. Strong trainers have calluses and are thick and muscular from traveling.

I let my fingers brush over his arm, my skin almost sickly pale compared to his naturally tan skin. I shivered as he removed one of his arms and used it to brush aside some of my long red hair. As his lips brushed my neck, my natural reaction won over my exhilaration.

_Protect all the vital points; your stomach, _jab_, your neck, _jab_, your groin, _jab_, your knees, _jab_. Watch your elbows and footing as well._

I spun away, but I was still in his arms and I ended up falling. He fell to his knees, but his arm was still around me and he didn't let me drop. He pulled me back up to my feet, holding me securely. "Let's go to my bed," he offered. I flushed scarlet, but I couldn't find my voice or even the will to protest.

In a matter of seconds, I found myself on his bed. His sheets smelt like him. He had that playful smile on his lips as he kneeled in front of me.

Hot blush rose to my face, and Gold smiled at me. He moved over me, straddling me. I gasped and flinched, unable to believe this was really happening.

"You're so beautiful, Silver," he whispered, looking down at me with such love. I felt a small shudder run through me at his words, my eyes stinging.

_No, you love Crystal. You've probably had sex with her multiple times here, and told her she looked beautiful as well. You're hers, not mine, and yet I couldn't be angry at her, because it's not like you would have ever chosen me._

"Don't cry, Silver," he whispered, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears as they spilled from my eyes. But I couldn't help it.

A sob escaped my lips and I reached up desperately, cupping his face because I had to know he was really there, that this was really happening.

"I love you," were the only words I could manage to get out. And I needed to get them out so badly I could have screamed. The hallow ache in my chest was just so painful, enough to drive even the best of us insane.

He smiled tenderly at me, gazing down at me. "I love you, too."

The only person who wanted to know me, who wanted to understand me, who cared about me, didn't want me in the ways I needed to be needed. But right now, he did.

Happiness washed through me, and a weak smile crossed my lips. Gold gently grabbed my arms and eased them to my sides. He lowered his mouth to my neck. I squeezed my eyes closed, the pleasure washing through me in sharp waves as he marked me. His hand was sliding down my stomach and my blush returned with vengeance.

This was only for a night. This was the only chance I ever had. We needed to go all the way, didn't we? And yet, I couldn't stand the thought of surrendering myself for someone I'd only have for one night. Still, I'd dreamed of this. I wanted it.

I gasped as his hand brushed just above the waistband of my jeans.

Then he kissed me. I was a bit shocked to say the least. I gazed with wide eyes, but, as he coaxed my mouth open, they fell closed. I couldn't help the happy groan that escaped me as his tongue brushed mine and as his hand gently stroked me.

It was stupid; it was just some stupid _dream_. I didn't care. I wanted this.

He pulled away and smiled at me. Then he lowered his mouth back to my neck. I shivered happily as he sucked and kissed at my sensitive skin. His hand was stoking me at just the right pace, too. He had to stop before my finale came too soon. His hands felt amazing rubbing my shoulders, down my back, and over my chest.

"Say it again?" I questioned, hesitant but so longing.

He grinned. "I love you, Silver."

Creselia. What were my chances of stumbling across the pokemon? I was just too lucky sometimes.

"_I'll make your dreams come true."_

"_I want Gold. I just… for a night…"_

"_Only one…? Alright."_

I looked up at Gold, my cheeks bright red with blush. He smiled down at me, running his fingers gently down my pale side. It was so pale that blue veins could easily been seen lazily spider webbing under my skin. I gazed up at him. I wanted this. I needed this. He laid down on me and kissed me passionately, every inch of our exposed skin brushed as he shifted his body against mine.

And we became one that night, as people who love each other do. I didn't care about the pain. The fact alone that Gold was with me, was all I needed. He told me he loved me over and over again, as he drove my body and mind insane with both pain and pleasure.

But, as much as it killed me, I knew I had to leave because the dream was over by morning.

"Where are you off to, Silver?" he asked softly, reaching out to grab my wrist as I crawled out of his bed. It wasn't like I wanted to leave. I wanted to lay in his bed with him all night, just being held, breathing in his scent.

I pulled away though. "I have to… get home," I managed to get out. Home? Where was that?

I pulled on my clothes quickly, before I lost my will to leave. I couldn't have Crystal walking into Gold's apartment tomorrow and having her freak out about me being there. I couldn't have Gold disgusted about what he'd done with me.

I broke down before I reached the door. I was weak and useless, as I'd always been. I'm managed to conceal myself in ice for so long, but now that it had melted I just didn't know what to _do_. My world had cracked and shattered just too many times.

Gold immediately folded me into his arms, because tonight he loved me. I let myself cry. He wouldn't remember anyway. I kissed him so many times I ended up dizzy. I made him tell me he loved me over and over again. Our kisses tasted like salt.

Then, finally, I pulled myself together and left for Ecruteak. I often stayed there because I had an apartment rented there. It was a beautiful place.

As I collapsed into the sheets, my eyes caught sight of a feather. I smiled faintly, holding the crescent shaped feather close. At least I still had my dreams.

That night, Gold did hold me. No one judged us for both being guys. Gold wasn't in love with Crystal, and she wasn't in love with him. Gold and I were together, and that was enough.

XxXx

Darn me. I've been writing such depressing things lately, and I've been so lazy with proofreading. What _is_ this? I have no clue. Maybe it's the prologue to, uh, something. I doubt it. Should I bump this up to M? I didn't think it was too physical, more emotion. Still, it might not hurt to be safe…?


End file.
